


RizaxRoy

by Amatia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend of mine from tumblr told me that I should write about Riza and Roy from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Sorry this one isn't long. I hope you like it and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote>





	RizaxRoy

Roy was sitting in the bar that his aunt Chris owns. He sighed and tried to keep himself together, especially what had happened to Maes Hughes. He put his hands together and pressed them against his forehead as he replayed what happened the night of his death. He really didn’t want to think about it, even though it was the only thing that was going through his mind. He couldn’t think of anything else. Roy had lost one of his best subordinates, his best friend. As much as he would talk about his wife and kids, and annoy him to no end about it, Hughes was one of the closest friends has ever had. Roy tried his very best to hold back his tears, even though he couldn’t do it. The only good thing is that the girls who were always here, were gone, and Chris was off in the back doing something. Roy cried silently, trying to get himself back together. Riza could feel something was wrong with Roy, even if she is miles away from him. She sighed and went to check the bar he usually goes to. She opened the door and saw that Roy was crying and drinking his worries away. He was a mess, but he was her mess that she took care of. 

“Sir, it’s time to go home.” She sighed. 

All Roy could do was sit there in disbelief. Riza sighed again and put on of his arms around one of her shoulders and took him home. whether or not he like it. She got him outside and into a taxi. She stayed with him, until she got him home. Riza laid Roy onto his bed and headed to the door. She felt him tugging onto her uniform, she really didn’t want to deal with a drunk Roy, but she had no choice. He had no idea what he was doing, all he could see was Riza and his hand holding her part of her outfit. 

“Is everything alright sir?” She asked. 

“No. Hughes is gone and I couldn’t be there for him.” Roy cried.

“It’s alright. You did the best you could.” She told him. 

“Maybe, just maybe, if I didn’t ask him to look some stuff up, he would still be here.” He said, not listening to her. 

“Everything will be fine. We just need to keep moving on. That’s what he wants.” She reassured him. 

“Yeah.” Roy agreed. 

He then let go of her uniform and she walked towards the door. Roy didn’t want her to leave, but he couldn’t order her to stay, and he didn’t have the energy to go after her. 

“Will you stay the night?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Riza said. She knew that she might regret it, but if it was to keep him safe, she would. 

After a few hours, and when the alcohol finally got out of Roy’s system, the two fell asleep. Roy just wanted everything over. He didn’t want to believe that Hughes was dead. Only during the night, he had nightmares of Hughes, saying that he was the reason why he died and that he could have saved him. He woke up screaming and crying, trying to wipe away the tears of his pain, knowing it wouldn’t work. Riza woke up and walked to Roy’s room to comfort him. She sat next to his bed and gave him a hug. 

“Hush. It’ll be fine, I’m here for you. Everything will be fine.” She reassured him. “I know it’ll take a while for everything to sink in, but you are not alone. Furey, Havoc, everyone is here for you and we will support you and each other and get through this together.” She added. 

Roy could not speak a word, because he knew she was right. He wasn’t the only one suffering. He just wanted to take everyone’s pain and deal with it himself. He didn’t want anyone else to bare this burden, especially the Elric brothers. He knew it was going to take time for everyone to adjust. He knew that there were people around him that would support and care him and him doing the same for them. Roy didn’t want to waste Maes’ death in vain and would get everything that needed to be done, done. Riza laid Roy back down and to his bed and pulled up the sheets to make him warm again. She smiled and went back to the living room to fall asleep once again. Riza wanted him to feel safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine from tumblr told me that I should write about Riza and Roy from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Sorry this one isn't long. I hope you like it and thank you for reading.


End file.
